


Lilac Darlington: The Poor Little Rich Girl

by PrincessRainbowPastel



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Rise Of The Ogre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel
Summary: This is a little chapter I made up for Lilac based on the Gorillaz book: Rise Of The Ogre. This takes place before Noodle's arrival at Kong and after Murdoc puts out the ad for a guitarist.





	Lilac Darlington: The Poor Little Rich Girl

This is where fellow bandmate, Lilac, comes into play. Lilac Victoria Darlington, the daughter and only child of Oliver Quentin Darlington and Colette Elenora Darlington, was born on March 17, 1980 and grew up in a very posh and religious home in the very posh city of Oxford.

Lilac: Yeah, my dad was the CEO of a real estate company and my mum was a female executive of a large firm. I didn't talk to my parents much. I was mainly raised by my nannies, butlers, and maids as a child...no big deal though. I turned out okay, I guess.

Lilac attended as a daygirl at the Wychwood Boarding School for Girls at age 11 after being tutored by the smartest professors that money could buy. She made quite fair grades, but the other girls seemed to excel a bit more than Lilac. Although, she seemed to be very exceptional in music class than any other class she attended. Fortunately, her parents pushed her to learn piano and violin growing up, which would surely benefit her in the future.

Lilac: When I was a kid, I remember listening to quite a lot of drab, rhythmless hymns and whatnot. I went to one of those C of E schools, so I was basically forced to be around that stuff all the time, but every once and awhile, I would turn on the radio and jam out to Naked Eyes, Whitney Houston, Janet Jackson, and especially Duran Duran. Oh, they were my absolute favourite, growing up!

The music of Duran Duran inspired young Lilac to begin her career as a musician and become the biggest DJ this world has ever seen. So, once she turned 16, Lilac decided to buy a keyboard, dye her hair, and leave home to pursue her dream. Of course, her parents had other plans for her future.

Lilac: My parents wanted me to be a lawyer or something like that and go to some big fancy, dancy university in London. But honestly, I'm not smart enough for any of that. So, I left home with my keyboard in hand and never looked back. They basically excommunicated me from their lives after that. Pathetic, I know. But, that's what happens when you're born as a Darlington with big dreams, I suppose. Same thing happened with my cousin Jo, actually.

Murdoc: But, what the bloody hell did you dye your hair pink for?

Lilac: I wanted to break the "goody-two-shoes religious girl" stereotype. Thought I'd change my image a bit, y'know? Plus, pink is my favorite color, so why wouldn't I dye it pink? I'd probably dye my whole body pink if I could...well, maybe.

Murdoc: Hmm...collars and cuffs?

Lilac: Would you stop asking that? That's personal.

Murdoc: Just a simple question, love. No need to get your knickers in a twist.

Josephine Darlington, "Jo" for short, was the lead guitarist of her own cover band she called CAKE. It was quite a well known little group in Oxford. So, as soon as Lilac stepped out of the large redwood doors of Darlington Manor, she knew just who to go to. Fortunately for Lilac, Jo's former roommate and keyboardist had just moved out of the shoddy apartment she rented, leaving a room and position in the band to be filled.

Lilac: Me and Jo were great together playing gigs at bars and bar mitzvahs and whatnot. Though, don't get me wrong when I say this, we weren't going anywhere anytime soon. I really just wanted to showcase my talents to world, y'know? I eventually got a DJ mixing set and made a few samples and stuff, but no matter how many gigs I played, it didn't seem like I was going far. That's when I saw Murdoc's ad.

Lilac knew she had to act on this once in a lifetime opportunity. Even if she had no bloody idea how to play a guitar. She later got in touch with Murdoc and sent him a few of her best works on her keyboard and sound set.

Murdoc: Yeah, I knew. I knew as soon as I heard her cover of Duran Duran's "Rio", that she had something special. She had talent and drive. I like that in a person, I really do. And I knew for a fact that if I passed this little lady up that I'd regret it for the rest of my life, so of course I added her to the band. I mean, it sucked bollocks that she didn't play guitar, but I just had this gut feeling that we could use her, y'know?

And just like that, Lilac was a part of the band as the DJ. Bringing in the bright energy of the group and her love of house, techno, and synth pop. Not long after Lilac arrived to Kong Studios, there was another visitor.


End file.
